A multitude of rack assembly designs have been proposed for storing and/or transporting goods. A commercially feasible rack assembly, especially of the multi-level variety, should be inexpensive to manufacture; should be of sufficient strength to easily handle the anticipated loading; should provide ready and compact storage when not in use; and should provide a stable stacked structure which is extremely resistant to dislodgment.
Each of the various prior art multi-level rack assembly designs have suffered deficiencies in one or more of the above recited areas. Specifically, those rack assemblies that have provided stable and strong storage capacity have tended to be unduly expensive and/or have been difficult to collapse for storage purposes. Coversely, the prior art rack assemblies that have been relatively inexpensive to produce and that have been readily collapsible have not provided sufficient strength and stability in all loading environments.